User talk:BattleGames1
Your Battle Ideas Nice ideas, here's a list on ones I'm most interested in/familiar with the characters, with my thoughts on some of them: Shion Sonozaki vs Dexter Morgan: This one could definitely work, the only issue being the guns- Dexter's page doesn't list anything to match Shion's AK47 (not familiar with the Dexter TV series), however, I was thinking having Shion not have her AK during the battle, with a weapon set something like this: *Hunting Knife (Shion) vs Dagger (Dexter) *Stun gun (Shion) vs Garrote (Dexter) *Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) vs USP (Dexter) *Ithaca 37 (Shion) vs Colt Python (Dexter) maybe also including Shion's katana in there somehow ' Social Welfare Agency vs US Navy Seals (or Triad or SAS or Spetsnaz or whatever; perhaps we can make a series out of this):' Just a note, the Gunslinger Girl anime has shown that highly-trained special forces can outfight a cyborg, but still, sounds fair. Not sure the triads would be as well trained, though Eastern Private Defense Academy vs Yakuza ' JS Mirai Crew vs Somalian Pirates:' This is kind of already happening IRL- the JSDF is part of the anti-piracy task force. Still, could work, as I'm not sure if they've actually fired a shot in anger. Highschool of the Dead gang vs Left 4 Dead gang Revy (and her Black Lagoon Gang) vs Niko Bellic ''' '''Kazuo Kiriyama and Shuya Nanahara vs Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark vs Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano: Kazuo Kiriyama and Shuya would just kill each other as they did in the movie. A better option would be Shogo Kawada, not currently on this wiki. Kawada's weapon set: *SPAS-12 Shotgun *Colt Python *Hatchet Also, do Katniss and Peeta ever get a hold of a firearm? Because compare with the other two weapon sets (Shuya's weapons will not include ones from his later terrorist career, I'm assuming, as it would give him and unfair advantage.) Shuya and Shogo have a SPAS-12 (Shogo), Micro Uzi (Shuya), Colt Python (Shogo), SW model 29 (Shuya), hatchet (Shogo), combat knife (Shuya) Yuki/Yuno: MP5 (both), Beretta 92 (Yuno), Smith and Wesson 36 (both), Katana (Yuno), Hatchet (Both), Combat knife (both) ' Highschool of the Dead Gang vs Left 4 Dead Gang (or The Walking Dead gang):' Walking Dead has already been done, and possibly L4D too, but if not, sounds good Miyo Takano vs Max Payne (or some other vigilante anti-hero - Harry Callahan maybe?): Callahan or Payne could both work, as could a number of others. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 00:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey want a title card there ya go.Utter noob (talk) 02:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob About our collab... I would like to know when we start, I was thinking around Jan 10 if possible.Utter noob (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Collab information Date begins:Jan/10/2013 Ancient battle of spec ops badasses-BattleGames1 Feat-Athenian marine, germanic ghost warrior, roman centurian, aztec jaguar, and huskarl. Modern battle of spec ops badasses-Utter noob Feat-Army rangers, French naval commandos, SASR, Spetznaz, GIGN, and Alfa group. Anceint battle of movie badasses-BattleGames1 Feat-King arthur, king leonidas, spartacus, conan the barbarian, Maximas Decimus Meridis Battle of the modern movie badasses-Utter noob Feat-Batman, V, Jason Bourne, and Black Widow Ancient battle of badasses mixed Thats the collab its gonna be awesome.Utter noob (talk) 17:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob About the collab...again.. William Wallace sounds good.Utter noob (talk) 05:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob For your season... I decided to make you a few title cards, let me know what you think via my talk page. Why are you doing so many anime fights? Anyways I can't get any good pics to make a non-awkward looking title card for HOTD gang vs dead island gang. Sorry about that, anyways let me know what you think about these title cards.Utter noob (talk) 06:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Hey BG we need to move the collab back to Jan 18. Sorry for inconvienence but I will have to many things going on if we do it on hte tenth. Anything Jan 18 or at a later date I will be fine to set as the collab date. Have a nice day.Utter noob (talk) 22:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Your Battles Sure I can provide X-Factors. Here's the ones I used for Miyo Takano (she's the first one your going to be using, right?). Takano Training: In my last fight, against Friedrich Steiner, Takano got a low score for training, only a 48, though if she is going into this fight with her Yamainu allies (with Payne alongside some other NYPD officers or something?), they would have a greater level training, in the 70s or 80s, being a trained counterintelligence force, whereas Takano is essentially a scientist with some firearms training. Also, perhaps, rethinking it, 48 was a little low, maybe more like a 65 or so. Combat Experience: Again, Takano scored low on his, only a 45. This was due to the fact that most of her activities involved massacring unarmed villagers. Killer Instinct: Takano scores a very high score, 92, as she is willing to wipe out an entire village to achieve her goals. Agility Takano scored a greater agility than Steiner- a score of 72, as she's probably faster on her feet than the old Nazi mad scientist, but judging for Payne's poster, he appears to be capable of jumping long distances while firing dual pistols. Takano has displayed no such feats. Physical Strength Takano is a fit, but not that far from average for a woman of her size. She'd probably earn a score in 60s or 70s. Psychological Health Takano takes a 45- she has somehow gotten the idea that committing a mass murder, then having it blamed on a curse of a local god will make her... and her father a god. Not sure how that works but... either way, she would definitely qualify as mentally ill, if not to the degree of some other characters in the series. Ideas for Takano vs Payne. The battle take place after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, Takano escapes to New York because now she's "Japan's Most Wanted Terrorist". Payne knows who Takano is, and decided to get rid of her. IslamLEGION (talk) 02:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Our collab Centurion The scorpion fires bolts right? That is what hit the log, and the Centurian was attacking the Huskarl.Utter noob (talk) 00:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob